Chris Morales
Chris Morales is the drummer in the band, the Subdigitals (previously known as the Subsonics), and the nephew of Jim Morales. Chris made his first appearance in Opening Act when he came to Kadic looking for fresh new talent to use as the Subdigitals' opening act. Chris was disappointed when he found all the students in the auditions are not talented. He heard Aelita's demo mix, and believed she is the talent he is looking for, but he can't find her. He is dragged into a fight with one of X.A.N.A.'s Polymorphic Spectres (imitating himself), fights besides Jim, and helped the Lyoko Warriors before his memory was erased by a Return to the Past. Jeremie handed him Aelita's mix personally and tells him where to find her. Chris next appeared in Crash Course, where he judged the finalists with the other members of the Subdigitals. His last appearance was in Music to Soothe the Savage Beast, where he performed at the concert after the opening act performed by Aelita. After that, no mention is ever made of him or his relation to Jim again. Since Chris and Jim are of a similar age it is likely that Jim's sibling is much older than him. Trivia *Chris seems to be a key member of the Subdigitals as he says the record company will come down on him if he cannot find new talent. *He shows authority in the decisions of the group as shown in Crash Course. *According to Chris, the record label made them change their name. *In the French version of Code Lyoko, his voice is provided by Bruno Mullenaerts. X.A.N.A. Chris The spectre counterpart of Chris, X.A.N.A. Chris only appeared once in Opening Act. This spectre didn't even try to be secretive. He didn't bother giving an excuse to Milly or Tamiya, when they saw him carrying Aelita. X.A.N.A. Chris turned into Jim, and fought the real Jim and the real Chris. X.A.N.A. Chris was disabled by Aelita immediately after she deactivated the tower in the Forest Sector. Gallery Opening Act Chris at Kadic image 2.png|Talking to the students in Opening Act. Opening Act Chris comes to Kadic image 1.png|With Jim and Principal Delmas. Chris opening act.png|Chris with sunglasses. Opening Act Chris listens to Sissis cd image 1.png|Listening to Sissi's demo with Herb and Nicholas. Opening Act He is not impressed image 2.png|He listens to Kadic's students' demos. Opening Act He doesn't like Odds music image 1.png|He listens to Odd's demo with Yumi and Ulrich. Opening Act Students crowd Chris image 2.png|Several kids come wanting his autograph. Opening Act Talking with Jim image 1.png|Talking with his uncle Jim. Opening Act Chris XANA clone image 1.png|His spectre. The Subdigitals in soundbooth.jpg|He listens to the finalists of their contest. Chris introduces Aelita to Ben and Nico.jpg|He introduces Aelita to Nico and Ben. Subdigitals in soundbooth.jpg|He talks with the 'crew' about who to choose as their opening act. The Subdigitals in concert.jpg|Performing with the rest of the Subdigitals. es:Chris Morales pl:Chris Moralés Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Subdigitals Category:Jim Category:Season 4 Category:Things not appear in Evolution Category:Opening Act Category:Crash Course Category:Music To Soothe the Savage Beast